Genus/species: Rosa chinensis xe2x80x98minimaxe2x80x99. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98SAVapplexe2x80x99.
This present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, bush type plant of the miniature rose class, with similarities to xe2x80x98MEIgalixe2x80x99(formerly U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,646, also listed as xe2x80x98MEIgabixe2x80x99 and sold and marketed as Starina). The buds and flowers of this new invention are similar in form but slightly larger in size than those of xe2x80x98MEIgalixe2x80x99, and the two plants are of a similar color but with the new invention being a softer shade of a coral red. Another notable difference is length of blooming season with this new invention bearing flowers longer into the fall than xe2x80x98MEIgalixe2x80x99 and holding it""s form better in cool and low light conditions.
The flowers of this new invention are also lighter and more coral in color than its pollen parent, xe2x80x98SAVasparkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,799) a scarlet red miniature.
This present invention is a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant created in a greenhouse in Rowley, Mass., under conditions of careful control and observation, by crossing the following two rose plants:
The seed parent is xe2x80x98MORsegoldxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,617), a prolific miniature rose, with medium yellow flowers.
The pollen parent is xe2x80x98SAVasparkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,799) a scarlet red miniature.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hardy, dwarf, bush type rose plant of the miniature class (Rosa chinensis xe2x80x98minimaxe2x80x99). This invention can be grown quite satisfactorily, in a greenhouse, outside in containers or as a garden perennial, with protection recommended through the winter in severe climates. The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98SAVapplexe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction by cuttings of this new variety in Essex County, Mass. shows that all distinguishing characteristics of this rose continually come true to form.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant being primarily characterized xe2x80x94 as to novelty xe2x80x94 by its small coral blooms and glossy, disease resistant foliage.
The variety is further characterized by:
An abundance of these small flowers and always at least a few on the plant during it""s growing season and late into the fall.
A plant which has good vigor, is upright, well branched and compact, forming a small mound with abundant medium green, glossy foliage.